School Time?
by shinji911
Summary: an Mercenary goes to school and learns the way of the corporate world
1. Default Chapter

Among the stale atmosphere was a quiet cemetery outside of the city where shinji dug up graves of the innocent people that he killed, during his years of being a mercenary. Now he seeks refuge inside of an abandon cave a mile from the burial sites. The quiet breeze tickled his nose but was interrupted by a girl screaming. It was loud enough to catch his attention. Young shinji rushed towards the noise with anticipation of thinking it was worse then it sounded. By the time he got to the noise he saw the situation. Apparently, a petty thief had stolen her purse. As the thief got farther away shinji flashed forwards and appeared in front of him. Shocking him right in his tracks, shinji took this opportunity to grab him and knee him in the stomach, which made the thief release his grasp on the purse and laid on the ground shaking furiously. "Don't steal again or next time your lose your legs." Yelled shinji as he took the purse and began bringing the purse back the girl, which was delighted. "Thank you... thank you! I thought he was going to get away!" shinji grinned while he walked back to his cave. The girl ran behind him. "Hey what are you doing in the middle of nowhere during school time. Shinji turned around "school time? What's that?" she frowned at him "school! You know where you learn how to be smart... listen meet me here tomorrow right here with some good clothes" shinji shrugged his broad shoulders and continued back to his cave. Shinji thought to himself "why would I want to go to school? Well whatever it is... its better then what I do everyday"  
  
The very next morning he dressed in his best clothes and saw the girl again. "Are you ready for school wearing that?" shinji looked at his apparel "what's wrong with it." The girl giggled then walked to school with shinji trailing by. A half an hour later they arrived in front of the high school. There were many people looking at shinji. Apparently his clothes didn't match and his style of clothing was too foreign. For once in his life shinji felt awkward, until a skinny man with glasses came over to him in a business suit. "Hello shinji, my name is mister Kenturo I heard from Aiko that this will be your first day. Welcome to Black Hills High school. You'll need to fill out this emergency card first. Shinji looked at the paper, lucky for him he could read at an adult level. But he had no family, his mind raced for a substitute for the situation. Mr. Kenturo then gave him the daily schedules. "Shinji... shall I have a hall monitor show you to your first class?" shinji nodded, and turned around to view his environment. In the distance he saw the girl again she was accomplice by 3 other guys. As she drew closer. Shinji's heart started to beat faster. Until she was 4 feet from him. And she smiled." You actually came this is great allow me to introduce my friends to ...uh what's your name again" shinji grinned and replied "my name is shinji.... Shinji Nystra...." One of the guys laughed at his name shinji gave him an evil look making him cower and run away like a kid. All the kids moved back from shinji in respect, while the girl looked in disappointment. She simply walked towards and pulled him over to the side. "You can't just beat up on people around here.... Now c'mon I'll show you to your first class." Shinji felt embarrassed "sorry Aiko" she began to laugh again. "Don't mention it." They began on their way to the second floor. The sights amazed shinji because he had never seen such things like lockers and vending machines, until they arrived to the first class. "This is history class I'm sure that your be ok in here alone right?" shinji nodded and proceeded inside the room which was polluted with giant maps of the world. He quickly took his seat and was tapped by a large man. "Hello are you're new to this class," said the man. Shinji nodded once again and handed the man his schedule. "Hmm shinji.... its great to meet you my name is Mr. Kismet... please make yourself comfortable". Shinji then sat down again and was given a large book. Shinji opened the book and to his surprise he couldn't understand the writing at all. In fact, he eventually closed the book entirely. He was tapped on the shoulders by geeky looking kid one seat behind him. "Hi my name is Shenmue... you must be the new student? I see your friends with Aiko" shinji looked back to examine the young guy."Yes I am new to this class... do u mind telling me about Aiko?" The guy smiled "sure. Aiko is like the most popular girl in this school maybe even in the whole district! hey how did you guys meet? Shinji narrowed his eyes and replied "it's a long story kid... now tell me about this school thing." "Uh the school.... It's a school... you know the 8 periods and a lunch." Shinji nodded and turned to the black board. Frustrated by the language barrier; Shinji needed something to clear his head. Fortunately the class ended with a bell. Aiko stood in front of the door crying. "Why are you crying aiko?" replied shinji. "My boyfriend cheated on me." Shinji frowned then thought to himself with a swift move shinji put his arm around Aiko and she leaned against his shoulder weeping. "Do you mind telling me about this boyfriend?" asked shinji... "Trizen is a senior, he was the love of my life... I had planned to marry him next year. But I caught him with a cheerleader". Shinji looked at Aiko and took a deep breathe, "Aiko... you don't need to worry about this Trizen.... His luck will run out in due time. You should focus on your studies". She nodded as they walked to lunch; they had gotten their food and sat down. Minutes later a semi sized teenager walked towards their table. "Aiko please take me back... I'm sorry!!" screamed the guy. Aiko looked the other way; by her attitude you could tell that the guy was Trizen. Shinji stopped eating his food and looked at the guy. "Aiko doesn't want to talk. Why don't u leave her alone" the guy laughed at shinji then swung at him with all his might. Shinji blocked the attack with one finger sending Trizen to the floor. "Like I said Aiko wishes not to speak" replied shinji. Trizen walked away in shame, Aiko then hugged shinji "that was brave of you shinji thank you once again" shinji cracked a grin.  
  
The remaining hours in school went perfect until after school came and Aiko came outside to find shinji. "So how was your first day?" Shinji shrugged. "Why don't we go home now. "? Sure..." they both picked up their bags and began to leave the school area about 3 blocks later, Aiko stopped and looked at shinji. "Shinji do you like me? Tell me the truth" Shinji blushed, "uh um. Well uh." Aiko laughed. "That's sweet... Well I'll see you tomorrow-same time boyfriend, I'll try to bring you some decent clothes." She began to walk away shinji watched here until she faded into the environment...just as soon as she left shinji burst into happiness like a 2 year old when candy comes. He immediately ran into the lake to bathe, while Aiko who was on her way home started plotting his clothing. When she finally got home to her 2-story mansion in the rich district she saw her martial arts instructor Mr. Yureto sitting down with her parents. Just as soon as he saw her he grinned "Aiko... it is another day towards your training." She looked at him and asked "Mr. Yureto I have seen a type of martial arts that I have never seen before. The guy who uses it calls it Flash Tae Pimp have you heard of it." He nodded "the only guy who uses that is a young man named shinji... he was my teacher. Where have you seen this guy" Aiko grinned "At school I kind of like him. How old is he?" Mr. Yeruto laughed in disbelief "so its true he did give up his objectives... he is the same age as you but he's more mature then even I... where exactly did you meet him before school?" "In the forest by the cemetery he helped me get my purse back from that thief I told you about." 


	2. Chapter 2

The very next day shinji prepared for another trip to school in his sunday's best, which consists of 20 year old clothes from a different era. as he march towards the bus stop a long limo dorve next to him at first he didn't notice it but soon after the 4th block he realized he was followed. " indentfy yourself.." shouted shinji as he peeked in the tinted windows. one of the windows lowered down and revealed aiko. " c'mon shinji... let me give you a ride its quicker that way. Shinji obliged to the request and sat in the stretch limo. This was his first time in a vehicle still his childhood, but it was never a vehicle like this. The Fragrance inside the limo made shinji feel like he was in heaven for a moment. the car ride was quiet shinji didn't even notice that aiko was staring right at him. Her curiousity of his past filled her mind. Within mins they arrived in front of the school, where master Kenturo was directing the students to the classrooms. Before eh could climb out of the expensive limo aiko stopped him and told him to put on the clothes that she brought for him. To Shinji the clothes were a little too flashy for his style but he did not refuse the offering. "see thats looks more presentable... you actually look like a a teen... you are a teen right?" shinji grinned, this was the first time when his young age came as a blessing. Ususally he would have to slaughter a few people just to get some respect. " i am 17..." Aiko smiled at him. this was the perfect age for her someone who was a year older then her. " well thats great. for a min i thought you was gonna say something like 30?" the school bell began to ring which signalled that they were both late for school. The young couple parted thier ways to thier respected classrooms. 


End file.
